


Us Against The World

by ThatBohoFemme



Series: Trio [10]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Baking, Comfort, Episode Tag, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyamory, Post-RAW 2-5-2018, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:37:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: "Deano?" Roman's voice echoes through the front entryway of their house. "Are you here?""It's 2:30 in the damn morning- where else would I be?" Dean replies gruffly. He sighs, grabbing a potholder and pulling a tin of banana protein muffins out of the oven. He huffs, sticking a cookie sheet of raisin protein cookies in the oven to bake."Are you baking?" Roman comes into the kitchen and grabs Dean from behind. "Since when do you cook?"





	Us Against The World

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILERS FOR RAW 2/5/2018
> 
> Enjoy! As always, I welcome your comments and feedback.

"Deano?" Roman's voice echoes through the front entryway of their house. "Are you here?"

"It's 2:30 in the damn morning- where else would I be?" Dean replies gruffly. He sighs, grabbing a potholder and pulling a tin of banana protein muffins out of the oven. He huffs, sticking a cookie sheet of raisin protein cookies in the oven to bake.

"Are you baking?" Roman comes into the kitchen and grabs Dean from behind. "Since when do you cook?"

"Since I watched a twat waffle interfere with a match, causing my babes to lose to Murder Husbands and then, had to watch The Evil One flip his shit on national TV." Dean shrugs. It makes about as much sense as anything else in his crazy world. "Besides, it was either bake protein sweets for you two or hop on a plane to Des Moines. I hate snow."

"You grew up in Cleveland!" Roman exclaims, pulling Dean so they're standing facing each other. "Also, where's my hello kiss?"

“Cincinnati but at least, you were in the right state this time, Big Dog.” Dean reaches up with his good arm and threads his hand through Roman's hair. He forces Roman's head to his height and kisses him passionately.

"Speaking of kisses- where _Is_ The Evil One?" Dean's only just realized that Seth's nowhere to be found.

"In the yard, staring up at the stars. Think he's still pouting." Roman sighs. "I told him it wasn't his fault but you know how hard he is on himself."

"That's putting it lightly." Dean kisses Roman again. "Muffin? Coffee?"

"It's 2:30 in the morning. Don't you want to sleep tonight?"

Dean doesn't think Roman's taking him very seriously. He knows Roman thinks he's exaggerating and yet, he's not. After watching that atrocious match, he had to resist the urge to fly to Iowa. For one thing, they would probably be home by the time he got there. For the other thing, he didn't want to rile people by showing up. Thus Dean decided to do the next best thing.

Stress baking.

"I bought organic decaf. I was serious about comforting you two." Dean stares at the door. "I'll be right back." He moves towards the door but pauses. "Oh, and congratulations on making The Chamber!" He runs back, kissing Roman a third time for good measure.

"Put a damn coat on!" Roman calls.

"Watch my cookies!" Dean calls back in response. He grabs a hoodie off the coat rack as he rushes out to the yard.

He finds Seth sitting on their back porch in the old porch swing. He swings, staring at the pitch black sky. Every so often, he lets out a loud huff and rings his hands.

"What are you doing?" Dean asks, coming to sit beside him. "It's cold. I baked cookies. There's decaf coffee. I may have made some weird paleo treat I googled." He reaches over, gently squeezing Seth's thigh.

"You...baked?" Seth sounds like he doesn't believe it. "Since when do you bake?"

"Since I watched the loves of my life get humiliated on national tv and The Evil One flip his fucking shit." Dean rests his head on Seth's shoulder. "It was either baking or flying to Iowa. Baking seemed like the lesser of two evils."

"Only you, Deano." Seth smiles. Dean's pretty sure it's a genuine smile which makes the situation all the better.

He hates the crazy shit currently going on. On one hand, Roman's coming back up. On the other hand, it's clear Kurt has no idea what to do with Seth. Jason may have been injured but that give him the right to be a selfish nut.

It was quite the pickle.

"In case I don't tell you enough, I love you, Rollins." Dean sighs, inhaling the woodsy scent of Seth's conditioner. "Also, I'm proud of you. You go out there every night and do your best to make your family proud."

"You fucking asshole!" Seth squeals, pulling away. He begins dabbing at his eyes with the sleeve of his hoodie. "Why did you have to say nice shit that made me cry?"

"Because I know you feel like shit and I speak the truth?" Dean says, nuzzling Seth's neck. "Now, I may have made Key Lime Avocado Cheesecake. It doesn't look so hot but I tried it- and I didn't gag."

Seth pulls back to give Dean a look that clearly says _Who the hell are you and what have you done with Dean Ambrose?_ Then, he shrugs as if to say _I don't care. I appreciate it._

"Come on." Dean jumps to his feet and grabs Seth by the hand. He's surprised when Seth stands but gives him a long passionate kiss.

This is one of those random moments where Dean Ambrose is absolutely smitten with his life.  
\---  
It's now 5 AM. Coffee and cake ended at 3:30. There was undressing, teeth brushing and their normal bedtime routine. They crawl into their shared bed at 4:15.

Seth's snoring softly. Roman's dozing somewhere in the land between awake and asleep. Dean's wide awake but rests with his arm thrown over Seth's chest, his fingers twined with Roman. He can't slow his thoughts down on a night like this.

In all reality, he hates being injured. The physical therapy's making him crazy. He misses his boys. He misses the roads. Most importantly, he misses being surrounded by people.

The house is much too quiet when he's alone. Dean's taken to leaving the tv on at all hours of the night, tuned to Animal Planet. He's not watching it, just using it to cut the silence.

He loves having everyone at the house and especially in the bed. He sleeps fitfully when he's alone. When they're home, he allows himself to relax fully, choosing to sleep soundly.

Dean knows nothing bad will happen as long as they're both there.

In the still of the morning, he finds himself sending thoughts and energy out to the universe. He wishes for Seth to find peace and clarity in his job. He wishes for Roman to stay on an upward path and show the haters just how wrong they are about him.

As for himself, he wishes for a quick recovery and the chance to soon get back to what he loves.

A gentle squeeze on his good hand pulls him out of his thoughts. He turns his head to find Roman staring at him over the slow rise of Seth's chest. Their eyes connect.

 _Take care of him for me. He's not like us._ Dean's gaze says.  
His body relaxes as Roman gives the slightest nod.

 _I will do my best._ Roman's gaze seems to say in reply.

"I love you both," Dean whispers so faintly that the sound doesn't even break the quiet.

Finally, sleep threatens to overtake him. He leans back on the pillow after squeezing Roman's hand one last time.

Then, for the first time in days, Dean sleeps peacefully.

-fin-


End file.
